the misty fox ch1
by master of the foxess
Summary: first story so don't like don't read What if on the wave mission the team believes that Naruto is dead. After the fight zabuza finds naruto and raises him to rejoin the leaf for chunin exams.


**The misty fox**

I don't own Naruto.

Summary: what if on the wave mission the team believes that Naruto is dead. After the fight zabuza finds naruto and raises him to rejoin the leaf for chunin exams.

Chapter 1

Femhaku

narusaku, sasuhaku

"Hiha" people

"hiha_"_ jutsu name

"**hiha**" demon or inner sakura

(hiha) narrator talking

"NARUTO GET OUT AND FIND KAKASHI NOW" "no I'm not leaving you teme" "just get out baka " naruto then runs for the exit and manages to get out he then lands with a splash in the water and gets swept down and under the bridge unconscious. "What was that boss" asked gato's head thug. "I don't know and I don't care what is just killing those ninja already". "AAAAHHHH" screamed gato as kakashi removed his kunai from gato's back and turns around to find sakura supporting sasuke. "Hey where naruto" "what he's not out here. After those two disappeared I thought that he would appear again in his usual way". "We need to find him". Team 7 then spends around two days waiting for sasuke to recover and also to search for naruto. "We'll have to return now. The bridge is finished and we have to head back but teams 10 and 8 will most likely have a mission here to find naruto".

- at Hokage's office a month later -

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU COULDN'T FIND HIM" teams 8 and 10 are cowering behind their jonin sensei's. Even the jonin had taken a step away from the hokage at that point. "We are sorry but all we found was his torn orange jacket and even then it was in a river on the way back here". "I don't believe it the kid is gone. Where is team 7 now?"

"training but the training I saw them doing would put gai to shame as the hardest trainer in konoha". The stunned hokage just stood there and gaped before practically whispering "are you sure asuma". Asuma just nods.

"That is the only good thing that will come of this. Team 7 will now train harder than ever and take up even more missions for his sake. Now you are to make your team ready to use elemental jutsu's as soon as possible. And make them as strong as possible to be ready for the next chunin exam. Leave and get started on it ".

As teams 8 and 10 leave the hokage advisors danzo and tsunade (don't like the other elders) enter. "you know where he is of course" asked danzo "course what do you take me for, a fool. The eye contacted me about how he and shark met them and talked to him and those 2. He said that he was being trained on the girls request by the silent one". The hokage answered back slightly pissed off that danzo would even suggest that. "can you trust those three I mean you can trust the eye but what about the shark, silent one and this girl whose codename is mirror"? Asked tsunade slightly taken aback by the hokage's tone. "I can because eye trusts them". "If you're sure then we'll be going now. You obviously have lot of work ahead of you". Danzo said indicating the pile of paper work on his desk. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the hokage.

With naruto, mirror and the silent one.

"If you haven't got it down in a few more tries then we will just leave you behind". "oh come on zab-"WHAT DID I SAY I AM THE SILENT ONE NOW HE IS DEAD" "sorry sensei" answered naruto. "On that subject whenever there is some else around you will be named mist got that." "But I don't why I can't the misty fox" naruto complained. "that's a god name for you but now try this again. I'll show you it one last time. He then did two hand signs and cried out water style – water bullet". The silent one then spat out a burst of water and destroyed a training log. Misty fox then did the same hand signs and cried out water style – water bullet except no water came out and he got hit over the head. " one down two to go" "fine then" misty fox then took a breath and gathered up a small amount of charka and cried out water style – water bullet. An extremely small bullet of water about the size of tennis ball came out and hit the log harmlessly. "Well that's good enough. Let's go" as they walked they met the girl called mirror. Mirror gasped and said "done all ready. Damn that was fast, it took me two months to even start that move." Misty fox, mirror and the silent one walk across the water only to see someone they didn't expect to see. "MORE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN TO RESEARCH ON YAH!" shouted someone that mirror and the silent one knew. They all looked on in shock as jiraiya the toad sage and world's biggest pervert goes charging past in the direction of the bath house. "What just happened"?

Don't like it don't read it

R&R please

should i have other couples and if so who goes with who? your choice


End file.
